


The Best Christmas Gift

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lawyer!reader - Freeform, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spooning, interfering family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: A slightly late Gabriel x Reader that takes place around Christmas and New Year, containing nearly all the tropes. One of my lighter fics





	1. Chapter 1

Christmastime was always an awkward time within your family. It had started when your brother had decided that he wasn’t going to follow the family tradition of medicine, but rather, study law. It may seem like a small issue, but your father had a stupid quarry with lawyers and he hated them. Upon seeing how your brother had been treated, you decided that you wouldn’t tell him the career path you had chosen, being a lawyer.

Looking around the office, the majority of the staff were eating their Christmas dinners, while you remained hiding in your booth to finish filing some paperwork. Hopefully no one would notice your absence from the overly decorated Christmas table.  You ended up being the last person in the office, not wanting to go home to your empty house. As much as you didn’t want to visit your family for Christmas, you didn’t want to spend it alone.

“(Y/N)?” A voice hit your ears, the voice of the office cleaner, Gabriel. On a few occasions, you’d spoken to him and you considered each other friends, but beyond that, nothing else happened.  
“Oh, hey Gabe” You spoke softly, barely taking your eyes off of the work you had started earlier in the day.  
“Not left early?” He asked.  
“Nah, I stayed back and tidied up after everyone left, and then just lost track of time with this work” You shrugged, looking to Gabriel.  
“Why not get off home, your family are likely waiting for you” He said, while pulling out a cloth to wipe a desk that was covered in crumbs.  
“Doubtful” You murmured, while saving the file.  
“I know you mean well, but my Christmas is gonna be spent watching a ton of shitty movies alone in a cold bed” You shrugged, spinning on the chair to face him. Gabriel frowned and moved to sit beside you.

“Family?” He suggested, a hint of a question.  
“They hate me” You shrugged. Gabriel frowned.  
“How could anyone hate you?” He murmured, his voice sounded... _hurt?_  
“I’m a lawyer, not a doctor/nurse/gynaecologist or whatever the fuck my dad wanted me to be” You shrugged. Gabriel chuckled lightly for a moment.  
“Ah fathers. Mine wanted me to be a dessert chef, said I liked cake too much not to use it, but he wouldn’t support me with college. I had most of the money, just couldn’t scrape that last bit. He’s the one in the shit now” Gabriel shrugged.  
“Not got a boyfriend?” He asked, quickly changing the subject.  
“Lol no, I’m as single as a crazy cat lady” You chuckled. Gabriel shook his head for a moment.

“I know we’re not super close but if you want, you could come spend Christmas with me and my family. My parents, two brothers and my sister, and me” He offered.   
“You don’t have to do that Gabriel, I don’t mind spending Christmas alone, I always do anyway” You shrugged.  
“I’m not doing anything, I want you to have a good Christmas” He said.   
“Are you sure? I won’t be imposing, will I?” You shifted.   
“As long as you can deal with sharing a bed with me, you’ll be fine” He said. You smiled and hugged him gently.   
“What about gifts, I have nothing to give you” The realisation hit you.

“We can say we shared them before we came” Gabriel responded. You nodded and smiled.   
“Thank you” You said softly. Gabriel shrugged and smiled, looking sheepish.   
“I’m driving down on Sunday, so I’ll come and pick you up” He said. Nodding, you smiled and hugged him.   
“So, can I have your number” Gabriel asked.   
“You sure can” You smirked.  
“Phones in my back pocket” He chuckled. Reaching back, you squeezed his ass briefly before pulling the phone out. You quickly inputted your number, smirking slightly.   
“Damn” Gabriel murmured.   
“I suppose I had better let you get on with your work” You chuckled, looking at the way you were positioned, leaning against your desk with your hands in Gabriel’s back pockets.

Two days later, Gabriel and you had been texting non stop, and you’d learnt so much about him. He is a few months younger than you, has several siblings, though only 3 associate with the family, and he lives with no more than a dog. He had two jobs, the cleaner job is to provide an additional income but his main career is working in a bakery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments for the next chapter.   
> I'm getting real sick of people not commenting but voting/reading. It takes seconds, and it tells me a whole ton more than you realise. One comment on the last chapter, which was greatly appreciated. But I'm steadily losing my inspiration to write. I may not finish this fic

Looking at the suitcase by the doorway, you smiled to yourself and looked at the small gift box on the top. Not knowing what Gabriel liked, you’d decided to just get him some expensive baking supplies, and a gift card for if he needed anything else. A honk outside attracted your attention, looking over you saw Gabriel outside. You picked up your duffel bag and the small box, before opening the door. Gabriel climbed out of his car and walked towards you.   
“Hey” He said softly.   
“Hey” You smile, setting the alarm and locking the door. Turning around, Gabriel was already putting your bag in the trunk of his car. You smiled and walked to him.   
“I got you a gift” You said softly, eyes becoming fixated on the floor.   
“Well it’s just as well that I got you one too” He said, smiling. You smiled slightly, shifting on the spot before giving him the box. Gabriel smiled and moved around, opening the passenger door for you. You smiled and climbed into the car.  
“Thank you” You said softly. You watched as Gabriel moved around to the drivers side and buckled himself up.   
“You ready to go?” He asked.   
“Sure am, and thank you again Gabriel, you didn’t have to invite me” You said.   
“It’s fine, I’ve told my parents that you’re just a friend but given what they’re like, especially my mom, she may start prying and ask uncomfortable questions. I’ve warned her not to” He spoke, while beginning the journey. You smiled.   
“Don’t worry about it, I always used to get it off my gran. _When are you getting married? Do you even know a male_ blah, blah, blah” You recited, chuckling lightly.   
“Ah the joys of family. A girlfriend and a dog, that’s all I want for now, maybe a kid in a few years” He shrugged.   
“Honestly same, I mean a boyfriend not a girlfriend but same” You chuckled. Gabriel smiled.   
“Surely a girl like you has fellas queuing outta the door, no one right?” He asked, briefly looking to you.  
“You’re kidding right?” The only guys who are actually in my life are you, Douche bag Dave and Jason. No one wants to date me” You shrugged.   
“I bet there is someone who does” Gabriel responded, wishing you could hear his thoughts. He wanted you, he had for a long time, he just didn’t have the guts to tell you. So instead, he watched from a distance and prayed that one day you would notice him.

The car journey ended up being two days, due to traffic on the highway. Pulling into a motel, Gabriel parked the car.   
“I’ll go grab us a room” He said. You nodded and smile, watching as he climbed out of the car and made his way to the reception desk. When he returned, he had an unreadable expression on his face.  
“They only had a queen” He said, watching as you climbed out.   
“Early prep I suppose, you get to share with me” He said. You smiled and nodded, pulling your bag out of the trunk.

Walking into the room, the giant bed filled the majority of the room. The clock in the corner flashed red: 19:47.   
“I’m gonna go find us some food. Burgers?” Gabriel suggested .Nodding, you smiled and watched him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

When Gabriel returned, you had showered and changed into some old sweatpants, wearing a sleep shirt. You’d laid on the bed and turned the television on, though each channel showed static, and nothing more.   
“Hey” Gabriel said softly. You smiled over to him.   
“Two cheese burgers, fries and a few drinks” He said, putting them on the bed before removing his t-shirt. Your eyes were drawn to his chest, dotted with freckles and ginger-blonde hair, but you quickly dragged your eyes away and moved to the bag.   
“Are they both the same?” You asked.  
“Yeah, both plain cheese burgers, I got sauce sachets if you wanted any” Gabriel said, while shifting to sit on the bed. You smiled and picked out one of the take-out cartons, as well as some mayonnaise.   
“How much do I owe you?” You asked.  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing” He responded, while picking up his own food.  
“Do you want your gift early, or do you want to open it around everyone?” Gabriel asked, after several moments where the only noise was the sound of chewing.   
“I’d prefer to open it away from a ton of people, but if you wanna save it til the day, I don’t mind” You responded.   
“I’ll grab them tomorrow morning then, we’re at least a day out still anyway” He responded.  You smiled and nodded, taking a small bite of your burger. It’d been a long time since you’d had take-out, it was a luxury that you often couldn’t afford.

The night passed early, you were both tired, despite the fact that the only thing you’d done through the day was sit in a car for nearly 12 hours. You were both asleep by the time it was 9pm. Sometime in the middle of the night, you were jolted awake by sirens speeding down the highway that was so close to the room. The urges of your bladder overtook the urge to sleep and you slid out of the bed, seeing the clock saying it was nearly 4am.

When you returned, after silencing your piss and the flush as much as possible, you noticed Gabriel was staring at the ceiling.   
“Did I wake you?” You asked quietly, guilt building in your gut.   
“Huh? Oh, no I was already awake” Gabriel said. Climbing into the bed, you shifted onto a side to face him.   
“What’s keeping you awake?” You asked, resting your head on your hand, elbow resting on the pillow.   
“I don’t know” Gabriel said softly, still fixated on a point on the ceiling. You suspected it could be the spider that was walking around the room, though you couldn’t know what was going on in Gabriel’s pretty head.   
“Well, I find that the best way to fall asleep is cuddling” You said, while shifting to lay on your front. You rested your head on his chest, hearing the thud of his heart while your arm wound its way around his waist. You gently massaged the back of Gabriel’s head with your other hand, watching as he slowly fell to sleep.

You awoke after having the best night of sleeping. Shifting slightly, you looked the clock and noticed that it was almost 10am. Gabriel was rousing slightly, his arms still remained where they were when you both fell asleep, around your waist. You smiled slightly, unaware of his morning wood, pressing into your thigh.   
“Morning” You murmured as Gabriel rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
“Morning” He spoke, though it was hard to tell what he said around the yawn. You smiled and rubbed his chest lightly.   
“Sleep well?” You asked.   
“I sure did, after this of course” He said, gesturing to the way your body was wrapped around his. You smiled and nodded.   
“I told you, cuddling always makes it better” You smirked.   
“Yes it does. I’m warm and comfortable, though I need the bathroom” He pondered, shifting slightly. It made you fully aware of how hard he was.   
“Bathroom for bathroom, or bathroom for…” You trailed off, the unspoken question ending.   
“What do you think” Gabriel chuckled. You smiled and shifted to let him up, though reluctantly.   
“Where are your keys? I’ll go grab the gifts while you do...that” You said, moving to sit up. Gabriel nodded to the doorway, watching as you climbed out of the bed. For a brief moment, you had thought that you were the reason he was hard, but that thought left your mind as you realised that it was likely just a natural bodily response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave feedback. It takes hours, days even to write a fic. I can see everyone who's kudos - ing and I don't think you guys realise just how heart breaking it can be for writers about how little feedback they're getting. I know I'm going on about it, but its because I don't want to stop writing, but the pure LACK of feedback is making it so much harder for people to write. And it's not just me, it's bigger fanfiction writers too.

Looking to where Gabriel had nodded to, you saw the car keys resting by his wallet.   
“I’ll give you some time” You said, while reaching for your duffel to pull some clothes out, clearly not thinking when you left the red lacy panties on the top. You lifted the bag and walked to the door, picking up the keys on your way. You went out to the car, purposely taking the long way to get to the parking lot at the back of the motel. You opened the trunk and pulled out the small gift box and the gift bag that had your name in scrawly writing, assuming it was the gift from Gabriel. You hauled your bag into the back, pushing it to the side to ensure that Gabriel’s bag could fit in too. You grabbed the gifts and pulled them out before closing the trunk and locking the car. Dawdling as you made your way back to the room, you noticed the various repulsive substances that covered the wall at the back of the motel. Walking back into the room, the first thing you noticed was the moaning that was barely hidden by the spray of the shower. You sat on the bed and decided not to shower, that sitting in the car for another day wasn’t worthy of a shower. You were just pulling a fresh t-shirt on when you heard something that made you shiver. Every muscle in your body froze, you had no idea what to do. Gabriel had just moaned your name, loudly. Shifting, a number of situations flashed through your brain. _Could you pass it off as mishearing? Was it actually your name? Would he like it if you went into the shower room and helped him?_

Shaking your head at last thought, you pulled the top on and started to tidy the room up.

The door to the bathroom opened just after you had finished making the bed and had lifted Gabriel’s bag onto the bed. He was fully dressed, his hair still damp and slightly darker. He smiled to you, but you couldn’t meet his eyes. Hopefully, Gabriel wouldn’t sense that something was up.

The car journey was neither awkward, nor comfortable, it was somewhere in the middle and you didn’t know how to feel. You’d spoken about the various people in the office and came to the agreement that Dave was a douchebag, there was too many flirts in the office according to Gabriel, apparently the majority of the females in the office tried to flirt with Gabriel, despite his protests. It did make you think that maybe you flirted with him too much, but he reassured you that your relationship with him was perfect. Traffic was better today so you made a huge amount of progress on the journey and by the time you were pulling off the highway, you were only two hours out of where you needed to be. Pulling into the small town, you looked around.   
“There’s not much here” You observed.   
“Yeah, there’s a motel and a place for food, that’s all we need though” Gabriel smiled. You nodded and watched as he parked up.   
“You wanna go get the room? Here’s some cash, I’m gonna ring my family” Gabriel said and gave you his wallet. You smiled and nodded, climbing out of the car and making your way to the reception office.   
“Hey hun, what you after?” The guy asked.   
“What have you got available?” You asked, unaware of the fact you were flirting with the guy.   
“Two Singles, a Queen or a single” The guy said.   
“Uh...Queen for one night” You said.   
“$50” The guy said. You nodded and handing the guy the cash. He smirked and handed you the key, raking his eyes down your chest. With a glare sent his way, you left the room and went back out to the car, finding Gabriel looking rather stressed. Rather than pressing the issue while he was still on the phone, you tapped on the window and showed him the room number before gesturing to where it was and walking to the room.

Several moments later, Gabriel walked into the room and flashed a smile to you as you tossed his wallet it to him.   
“$50” You said, watching as Gabriel moved to sit beside you.   
“You wanna go for a drink and some food?” He asked. Nodding, you smiled and stood up.   
“I sure do” You said, lifting your purse from the bed. Gabriel smiled and slid his phone and wallet into his pocket, picking his jacket up.  
  
The bar was quiet, it was easy to find a small booth in the back corner. A waitress came over and eyed Gabriel for several moments before handing two food menus to you both.   
“What y’all want to drink?” She asked.  
“Beer?” Gabriel asked, looking to you. You nodded in response.   
“Two beers please” Gabriel said, smiling to you slightly. You blushed and smiled, lifting the menu up to hide, while also looking at the food. Gabriel trailed his foot up your leg for a few moments before also looking at the menu.

The night passed with several drinks, more laughter and fun than you’d had in life for a long time. Stumbling back to the motel, you had Gabriel’s hand in your own and it felt so comfortable. Walking back into the dark room, you fumbled with the lights for several moments. When you turned them on, Gabriel had stripped to his boxers and was climbing into bed. Smirking, you stripped to your underwear and climbed in beside him.   
“You don’t mind sharing with me, huh?” He chuckled. You shrugged and smiled.   
“You’re a comfortable cuddle buddy” You smirked, shifting to move until you were spooning.


	5. Chapter 5

When you arrived at Gabriel’s family home, the first thing that caught your eye was the lack of Christmas decoration. You turned to Gabriel, who seemed to be staring down the street with an indecipherable expression on his face.   
“What’s wrong?” You asked, rubbing his thigh.   
“I don’t want to put you in an awkward situation if they ask if anything’s going on between us” He said.   
“Don’t worry about that Gabe” You said softly. He slowly nodded.   
“We’re close friends, unless something changes that” He said, almost as a question.   
“We are. If your parents ask, that’s it. I’ve only come because you wanted me to have a good Christmas” You said. Gabriel nodded and smiled, briefly looking over to the household he knew so well. A sigh left his lips upon seeing the curtains twitching.   
“Can’t run and hide now” He sighed.   
“C’mon, it won’t be that bad” You promised.   
“I doubt that” Gabriel spoke, but reluctantly agreed and unbuckled his seatbelt.   
“Good boy” You chuckled.

  
Walking into the household, you were overwhelmed by the scent of cinnamon and orange. Gabriel rubbed your hand gently   
“Don’t worry” He whispered. You nodded, though you knew you would worry. Only one week here, 24th to the 31st, and most likely the day after too given you and Gabriel would likely drink on New Year’s Eve.   
“Gabriel James Milton, my how you have grown” An elderly woman toddled out of a doorway.   
“Hey grandma” Gabriel said, moving to hug her. You didn’t move, staying awkwardly in the doorway. The woman seemed to give you an odd look as she kissed Gabriel’s cheek, though you thought nothing of it.  
“And who’s this beautiful lady?” The woman asked.  
“This is (Y/F/N), she’s a friend” Gabriel said, his eyes meeting yours.  
“Only a friend?” She asked, a hint of a smirk in her voice.   
“Only a friend” Gabriel repeated. You blushed and looked down.   
“You know what I always say Gabey” She smirked and pinched his cheek, leaving a lip print in bright red lipstick before going to sit back down. You smirked to Gabriel, who was wiping furiously at his cheek.   
“Gabey?” You smirked. He blushed and chuckled, shrugging.

  
The days passed easily, you were introduced to Gabriel’s family as a friend, and it was only questioned twice. Christmas Day wasn’t as awkward as you anticipated, though there were moments when you were uncomfortable. On Boxing Day, more of Gabriel’s family arrived and you were questioned more, though it wasn’t pushed. One member seemed to think it was funny to put up some mistletoe under the light shade near the stairs. You didn’t notice it until you and Gabriel had returned home, after having to make a trip to the local 7/11. The second you walked into the house, you found the family all stood in the doorway watching you. Gabriel was in front of you.   
“What’s going on guys?” Gabriel asked. He watched the family look up for a moment, and his eyes followed, so too did yours. Upon seeing the mistletoe, you sighed and shook your head.   
“Excuse me” You sighed, and left the house. You heard a bit of shouting, but you were already halfway down the street, near the small field you’d past several times, before you realised that the majority of the shouting was from Gabriel, about the relationship between you and him, whatever it remained as.   


You were sat pulling the petals from a flower when Gabriel appeared in front of you.   
“Hey” He said softly, moving to sit beside you.   
“Oh, hey” You said softly.   
“I uh…” You spoke, at the same time that Gabriel had.   
“Sorry, go on” You said.   
“I’m sorry about that. I told them on the phone to not pull pranks and do that shit, I’m super pissed and I’m so sorry that it happened” Gabriel said, looking down.   
“I understand” You said softly.   
“They’re family. They claim to want the best for you, but more often than not, they’re the cause most issues” You said softly. Gabriel nodded.  
“I wish they hadn’t done it. If I’m gonna kiss you, I’m not gonna do it in front of all them, and I sure as hell ain’t gonna do it on their terms” Gabriel spoke, still not looking up. Frowning, you cupped his cheeks.   
“What are you saying?” You asked, confusion lacing your voice. Rather than trying, and struggling, to explain what he meant, Gabriel cupped your cheeks and kissed you gently. A soft moan left your throat as you melted into the kiss, losing all of your inhibitions. Climbing into his lap, you moved your hands to the back of his head, threading your fingers through his hair for several moments as you slowly pulled away.   
“Wow” You murmured breathlessly. Gabriel blushed and smiled, looking down.   
“Was what okay?” He asked softly. Nodding, you smiled and kissed him gently.   
“If you want to head back home, and spend New Years there, just let me know” He said, cupping your cheek and brushing his thumb over the skin. You smiled softly and looked down.   
“I’ll think about it” You murmured, kissing him gently.   
“What does this make us?” Gabriel asked.   
“What do you want us to be?” You asked.  
“Well I want you to be my girlfriend, I have for a while, but that’s me. I don’t mind if you don’t want to though” Gabriel responded. A wide smile covered your face as you kissed him again.   
“Of course I want to be yours” You smiled. Gabriel smiled widely and hugged you tightly.   
“Can I give you your gift now?” He asked, chuckling slightly.   
“Oh, shit yeah. Of course, yours is at the house though, so I’ll have to give you it later” You said. Gabriel smiled and nodded, pulling the small box from behind his back.   
“I didn’t really know what to get you” He admitted, watching as you slowly peeled at the wrapping paper. Opening the paper, you were met with a black box. You opened the box and found the most _beautiful_ necklace that you’d ever seen. Your eyes widened.  
“G-Gabriel, this is beautiful” You spoke.   
“Just like you” He murmured, smiling slightly. You blushed and looked down, watching as he took the necklace and sat behind you, putting it on you. You smiled to yourself and rubbed his knee.   
“We should head back soon” He murmured when he felt a raindrop hit his head.   
“Yeah, I just hope you guys don’t mind me just walking out how I did” You said.   
“They understand” Gabriel promised. You nodded and smiled, rubbing his hand.   
“Can we keep us a secret from them for a while?” He asked, looking down.   
“We sure can” You promised. When you heard the voices of his family drifting down the street, you shifted out of his lap and sat beside him, not speaking.   
“Hey, Gabe, mom wants everyone back for dinner” The guy said. He must’ve been Gabriel’s brother.   
“Yeah, right okay. We’ll be back in a few” Gabriel responded, watching as you picked up another flower and pulled off the petals. The rest of the day passed awkwardly, but you decided that spending New Years Eve with the Milton Family couldn’t be that bad.


	6. Chapter 6

New Years Eve night passed with ease, the family ordering in a huge buffet of Chinese take-out that filled everyone and still had left overs. You tried to put some money towards it, but Gabriel wouldn’t let you. You didn’t want eat too much, but the family just kept piling your plate high. Not that you minded though. As the night progressed and everyone drank more, the mistletoe came back out. Gabriel turned to you.  
“We can go for a walk or something if you want” He said. Not hearing the countdown from the television, you shook your head and pulled Gabriel into a deep kiss, fisting your hands into his t-shirt. Fireworks filled you and outside simultaneously, the kiss deepening. Gabriel pushed you against the wall, no shame in how quickly it was turning sexual. It didn’t take long for Gabriel to wrap your legs around his waist and carry you up to his old bedroom.

Laid on the bed, you looked up to Gabriel above you. He was fumbling to unbutton his shirt, the alcohol clearly inhibiting his actions. Reaching up, you covered his hands with your own and steadied them, helping him unbutton the shirt. Gabriel’s eyes met your own for a brief moment. Smiling, you pulled him down into a soft kiss, while unzipping your dress at the side. It had barely come away from your body before Gabriel was mouthing at your neck, his hands sliding down to the waistband of your panties.   
“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, and despite the scent of alcohol that lingered on his breath, you could tell he was more sober than he had been moments before. You smiled and nodded, trailing your hand up his chest and sliding your fingers through his hair.   
“I do” You smiled, before pulling him down into a soft kiss again. Gabriel smiled softly and brushed his fingers through your hair. Gabriel’s hands fell to the strapless, lacy red bra and smirked, slowly removing it. You grinned and watched the childlike grin cover his face while his eyes widened.   
“Enjoying the sight?” You asked. He smirked and nodded, moving to mouth at your neck and chest for several moments until there was an array of bruises. Mouthing further along your chest, Gabriel took your nipple into his mouth, teething at the sensitive bud for a moment before soothing it with broad strokes of his tongue, a loud moan quickly leaving your mouth. Gabriel grinned and repeated the actions, revelling the moans you let out. Reaching down, you unzipped Gabriel’s jeans and smirked.   
“What do you want to do?” Gabriel asked, his eyes meeting yours. Shrugging, you shifted to push your panties away.   
“What do _you_ want to do?” You responded.   
“Well, I’d quite like it if you sit on my face and blow me” He smirked.   
“That sounds good” You grinned and shifted so Gabriel could lay down, allowing you to sit on his face. Gabriel’s hands came to rest on your thighs and spread them apart, allowing him to eat you out like a pro. You gasped and groaned, falling forward. Gabriel grinned and gripped your ass in just the right way, a shiver wracking your body. Gabriel smirked.

“Enjoying that?” He asked, the vibrations rocking through your body. The responding moan was enough of an answer from Gabriel. Reaching down, you took hold of his dick and smirked, teasing the head with your tongue.   
“Shit” Gabriel panted, the vibrations tipping you over the edge.   
“Damn” You murmured. With a grin, you continued to tease Gabriel, bobbing your head and twisting your hand in just the right way to allow you to bring him to the edge. Gabriel’s hands moved at some point to your hair and began guiding you slightly. It didn’t take long to tip him over the edge, spilling onto your tongue. Moving to sit up, you swallowed his come and smirked.   
“Got a condom?” You asked.  
“Possibly, I haven’t been in here since I was 17 though so how effective it is, that’s a different matter” Gabriel chuckled and moved to open a drawer. He pulled out a condom with a triumphant cheer. You chuckled and smiled, slapping his ass when he climbed back over you, kissing you gently. You smirked up to him and rolled your hips up to meet his while deepening the kiss. When he pulled away to breath, you smirked.   
“You’ll learn pretty quickly, quickest way for you to get into my pants is to just start making out with me” You chuckled. Gabriel grinned.   
“I’ll keep that in mind for the future” He grinned. Smirking, you shifted to wrap your legs around his waist. Grinning, Gabriel sat back and rolled the condom on, grunting at the slight friction.   
“You ready?” He asked, looking to you while moving his hand to your thigh. The motion of his thumb brushing back and forth calmed you.   
“Yeah” You smiled, taking his hand in your own. Gabriel smiled and lined himself up.   
“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked, more serious than you’d seen him for a long time.   
“Yeah, I’m sure” You smiled. Gabriel slowly pushed into you, fixated on the way your body accommodated him. Your mouth fell open as breathy gasps fell out, fireworks outside managed to drown out your moans to those downstairs, but still, you wanted to be quieter. There was plenty of time for noise elsewhere.

Gabriel’s thighs hit your ass with a thud, though the moan he let out drowned it out. You smirked up to him and tugged him down into a deep kiss, swallowing his moans when he began thrusting, hitting just the right spot deep inside you, over and over again. He must have some angelic abilities, he’s making you more and more turned on, with each and every movement. What started as a sloppy rhythm quickly turned into the perfect rhythm, hitting deep, in just the right spot over and over until you came with a shout, writhing and shouting his name unabashed. Gabriel smirked and gripped your hips, thrusting like an animal in heat until he came with a grunt. The overwhelming force of his orgasm almost crippled him, leaving him bent over with his head on your chest. You smiled and brushed your fingers through his hair softly.  
“Hey, plenty of time for cuddling but we can’t do that while you’re inside of me” You chuckled. Gabriel reluctantly nodded and pulled out, a slight grunt leaving his throat. You chuckled and watched him remove the condom and knot it, before he slid out of the room and returned several moments later with one condom less and a cloth. He came over and cupped your cheeks, kissing gently. Smiling, you brushed at his hair to attempt to smooth it down.   
“Sooner you got that stuff sorted, sooner we can sleep” You smiled. Gabriel nodded and chuckled, quickly patting your body clean before throwing the cloth into the laundry basket. You smiled and watched as he returned, climbing into the bed behind you, turning on a side so you could both watch the fireworks through the window.   
“Happy New Year” Gabriel whispered, kissing a spot just below your ear.

Returning to work after Christmas, everyone was talking about how amazing their Christmases were. You had kept yours to yourself, unsure of if Gabriel wanted those people to know. He was just walking into the office as you were finalising some paperwork with one of the other girls.  
“So, (Y/N), we haven’t spoken much today. What did you do for Christmas?” She asked, leaning against your desk.   
“Oh, I uh…I spent it with a friend” You shrugged, logging the computer off. You stood up, pushing the chair under the desk. Bending over, you blushed and smirked simultaneously when you heard Gabriel wolf whistle from across the room.   
“There she is” He smirked, walking towards you.   
“Hey Gabe” You smiled, lifting your bag onto the desk.   
“Hey to you too” He smiled, kissing you gently. You smiled and kissed him back, fully aware of the jealousy of the girl, she’d been flirting with Gabriel for one hell of a long time, a lot longer than you had been intentionally flirting with him, and yet you were the one dating him.   
“I’ll see you later” He smirked, before slapping your ass and nudging you towards the door. The fresh air outside hit like a brick, but the blush was still heating your face. He really was the best Christmas gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Want the next part? Let me know with feedback in the comments  
> I take commissions at brokencasbutt67@gmail.com


End file.
